Na smyczy
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria smyczowa - część pierwsza. Pure fluff, AU, gdzie Derek i Spencer nie pracują razem. W zamian za to spotkali się w parku.


**tytuł: Na smyczy**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Criminal Minds**  
 **pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid**  
 **info: AU, bo eu lubi AU, w rolach głównych Clooney i Machiavelli oraz niezawodna Penelope Garcia, pure fluff , cześć 2 Bez smyczy**

* * *

Derek bierze głębszy wdech ściskając w dłoni wysłużoną smycz.

\- Nie wierzę, że to robię – mruczy do siebie pod nosem, ale podchodzi do dzieciaka siedzącego na ławce, który wygląda jakby przeglądał obrazki w książce trzymanej na kolanach.

Tylko, że grube tomiszcze nie ma obrazków.

\- Twój kot bije mojego psa – mówi Derek i wie, że to najgłupsze zdanie jakie wypowiedział kiedykolwiek.

Chłopak podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wiedział co u diabła się dzieje. Więc jest ich dwóch, bo Derek też nie ma pojęcia.

Clooney jednakże próbuje uciekać z podkulonym ogonem, a cholerny kot cały czas za nim podąża w swojej chorej vendetcie. Najgorsze jest to, że futrzak wcale nie jest duży. Może mieć najwyżej rok, ale ewidentnie uznał, że ten park należy do niego. Derek może mieć tylko nadzieję, że szara wredota nie jest płci żeńskiej, bo dopiero wtedy musiałby pogadać ze swoim psem.

\- Trzymaj tę bestię na smyczy – rzuca jeszcze odchodząc. – Tak stanowi prawo.

Dzieciak odprowadza go wzrokiem.

ooo

Problem nie leży w tym, że kot chodzi bez smyczy. Zwierzak jest po prostu wredny. Derek nawet nie dziwi się dzieciakowi, że ten wyprowadza futrzaka do parku. Sam też nie wytrzymałby z takim złośliwcem w mieszkaniu nawet pięciu minut.

Chłopak zawsze spędza weekendowe popołudnia na ławce, czytając jak Derek mniema. Nigdy nie widział też dzieciaka w niczym innym niż wyprasowanej idealnie koszuli, krawacie i dopasowanych spodniach, które odkrywają prawdę o tym, że chłopak ma naprawdę kilometrowe nogi. Derek szybko wyciąga wniosek, że nieznajomy musi mieszkać z babcią albo do niej należy kot i przyjeżdża na weekendy. Nikt normalny nie trzymałby czegoś takiego z własnej woli, a starsze kobiety są po prostu pokręcone.

Możliwe, że kot ma to właśnie po niej.

Szare straszydło ma tym razem na sobie smycz, a dzieciak obwiązał sobie ją wokół nadgarstka. Nie rusza się też z ławki skutkiem czego kot chodzi wokół i jest jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony niż zwykle. Derek wróży kłopoty, gdy tylko rzuca na niego okiem.

Dzieciak, jeśli pamięta go z zeszłego tygodnia, nie mówi niczego. W zasadzie nigdy z nikim nie rozmawia, a park jest przecież pełen właścicieli zwierząt, którzy uwielbiają się wymieniać anegdotami o swoich pupilach. Ludzi, którzy aktywnie spędzają weekendy i biegają ze swoimi psami.

Chłopak ma kota i Derek nie może przestać uśmiechać się do wizji biegnącego dzieciaka ze smyczą w dłoni, gdzie szara wredota na pewno nie nadążałaby niezadowolona, że nie może obrać własnej ścieżki. Chłopak wyglądałby kuriozalnie z tymi przydługimi włosami, które zawsze zakłada za ucho, a które notorycznie wypadają, gdy się pochyla.

Derek orientuje się, że zaczął się gapić i rzuca Clooneyowi piłeczkę.

\- Machiavelli! – krzyczy ktoś niedaleko.

Derek mruga zaskoczony, bo po raz pierwszy słyszy głos chłopaka i chociaż ma on wyższe dźwięki przy końcówce, jest ewidentnie męski. Na pewno nie dziecięcy.

Szary złośliwiec, bez smyczy, jest już koło piłeczki Clooneya i pies zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi nie wiedząc co zrobić. Kot syczy na niego i Clooney podkula ogon biegnąć z powrotem do Dereka, który marszczy brwi.

\- Nazwałeś go Machiavelli?! – dziwi się, gdy chłopak przebiega koło niego.

Faktycznie wygląda to śmiesznie, gdy wszystkie te długie kończyny wprawiają się na raz w ruch.

\- Nic dziwnego, że jest wredny – informuje go Derek.

Dzieciak podnosi niesfornego kociaka z trawnika i oddaje mu piłeczkę. Clooney chowa się za jego nogami, zapominając, które z nich faktycznie powinno stawiać czoła niebezpieczeństwu.

\- Jest wredny, dlatego ma na imię Machiavelli. To przyczyna a nie skutek – mówi dzieciak. – Wielu ludzi myli oba pojęcia i statystycznie tylko siedemnaście i pół procent ludzi potrafi odróżnić je zgodnie z eksperymentem przeprowadzonym w 1974 roku przez Trumana – dodaje chłopak jednym tchem.

Derek nie wie co w niego trafiło.

\- Okej, śliczny chłopcze. Jest sobotnie popołudnie – wtrąca szybko, widząc, że nieznajomy zamierza kontynuować. – Nie pomyślałeś, że skoro jest już wredny to mógłbyś go nazwać jakoś inaczej… Nie wiem… Stokrotka? – W zasadzie to ma być żart, ale chłopak ewidentnie nie łapie.

\- Teorię dotyczącą wpływu imion na zachowanie obalono w… - zaczyna dzieciak.

\- Okej – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek, bo chłopak ewidentnie mógłby zawstydzić google. – Musisz kupić wredocie szelki, a nie smycz – tłumaczy.

\- Nie sądziłem, że wpadnie na to, żeby ściągnąć smycz wraz z obrożą – wzdycha chłopak, a potem patrzy w dół na kulącego się Clooneya. – Pokryję wydatki związane z terapią psychologiczną dla twojego psa – proponuje następnie i Derek jakoś czuje, że to nie jest żart.

ooo

Przez kolejne tygodnie dzieciak przynosi tylko coraz grubsze tomy. Derek nie ma pojęcia kto chciałby marnować takie piękne popołudnia na czytanie, ale nieznajomy faktycznie to chyba lubi. W zasadzie coraz trudniej nazywać chłopaka w głowie 'nieznajomym', odkąd widują się tak często. I nawet rozmawiali ze sobą, czego zaszczytu nie dostąpiła cała reszta parkowego społeczeństwa.

Derek nie musi słuchać plotek, które posiadaczka pudla roznosi, żeby wiedzieć, że chłopak jest pewnego rodzaju fenomenem. Nie chodzi tylko o wrednego kota w szelkach, którego wyprowadza.

Wszyscy w parku są tacy sami. Niczym się nie wyróżniają, chociaż bardzo by chcieli. Derek jest spacerowiczem. Ma dostatecznie dużo ruchu w pracy, więc rozluźnia się podczas zabawy z psem podobnie jak dwóch maklerów i prawnik z centrum.

Dziewczyna z pudlem ubiera się na różowo, ale i tak każdy wie, że jest znudzoną żoną, która bardziej bawi się w wychowywanie niż faktycznie potrzebuje psa. Takich jak ona jest jeszcze cztery.

Są też biegacze, którzy mają najbardziej wytrenowane czworonogi. Rasowe i drogie jak ich sportowe markowe ciuchy. Sama śmietanka, której przyglądają się znudzone żony. I podrywaczki, które snują się gdzieniegdzie obserwując wszystko i wszystkich.

Nieliczne pary chodzą ręka w rękę i czasami wracają w pojedynkę ze swoimi pupilami po cięższych zerwaniach, zmieniając kategorię. Stają się biegaczami, którzy kuszą wysportowanymi, umięśnionymi sylwetkami lub podrywaczkami, które chociaż mają na sobie wygodne ciuchy, są one wydekoltowane.

Właściciel kota o imieniu Machiavelli nie pasuje do żadnej z grup. Nie przychodzi tutaj poćwiczyć, Derek zresztą wątpi czy chłopak przeżyłby jakikolwiek bieg. Wygląda na astmatyka, jednego z tych komputerowców, którzy nabawili się problemów z oddychaniem przez ciągły brak ruchu i wiecznie zgarbioną sylwetkę.

Sam nie wie dlaczego nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od chłopaka. Możliwe, że to przez to, że chociaż Derek nie uważa się za takiego jak pozostali, i tak chciałby rozgryźć zagadkę, aurę tajemniczości, która unosi się nad dzieciakiem. W zasadzie to jego zawód, a park miał być odskocznią od pracy. Możliwe jednak, że to wszystko za bardzo weszło mu w krew, żeby od tak wyłączał się w weekendowe popołudnia.

Rzuca Clooneyowi kolejny raz piłkę i sztywnieje, gdy widzi jak właścicielka cocker spaniela przysiada się do chłopaka. Ławka nie jest duża, ale dzieciak usłużnie robi jej więcej miejsca na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciała położyć torby, które ze sobą ma. Kobieta uśmiecha się i pochyla w stronę chłopaka, ale ten pogrążony w lekturze nawet nie zauważa jej dekoltu.

Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on obserwuje jedną z pierwszych prób nawiązania kontaktu przez parkową społeczność. Właściciel golden retrievera, prawnik z centrum, zatrzymuje się tuż obok niego i uśmiecha wrednie.

\- Dwadzieścia, że koleś jest gejem – mówi mężczyzna.

Derek prycha rozbawiony.

\- Dwadzieścia, że i tak nie będziemy tego wiedzieć po tej rozmowie – odpowiada i jest tego dziwnie pewny siebie.

Instynkt bardzo rzadko go zawodzi. Z rozbawieniem ściska rękę mężczyzny i obaj udają, że przyglądają się swoim bawiącym się psom. Fakty są takie, że jak wszyscy tutaj, czatują na pierwsze słowa rozmowy.

\- Piękne popołudnie – mówi właścicielka cocker spaniela.

\- Prognoza pogody dawała nam dziewięćdziesiąt cztery procent pewności, że nie będzie dzisiaj opadów – odpowiada chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic i Derek przygryza wnętrze policzka na widok miny kobiety.

Szara wredota, którą dzieciak nazwał Machiavelli przestaje ocierać się o nogi właściciela i patrzy na nowo przybyłą. Derek już z tej odległości może powiedzieć, że cocker spaniel ma szczęście, że kociak jest w szelkach.

\- Miałbyś ochotę na kawę? – pyta kobieta całkiem bezpośrednio.

Dzieciak w końcu podnosi głowę i jego wzrok prześlizguje się najpierw po odsłoniętych piersiach, przez szyję, na której widać kilka zmarszczek, a potem zatrzymuje się na pomalowanych czerwoną szminką ustach. Chłopak musi wiedzieć, że kobieta jest sporo od niego starsza, ale w jego oczach nie ma żadnej oceny. W zasadzie są idealnie obojętne i Derek wątpi czy gdyby właścicielka cocker spaniela siedziała na tej ławce naga, to miałoby dla chłopaka jakąkolwiek różnicę.

\- Piłem już dzisiaj kawę – informuje kobietę chłopak bez cienia emocji w głosie, po czym przekrzywia głowę, co robił już wcześniej przy Dereku. I Derek nagle wie co nadchodzi. – Kofeina jest alkaloidem zawartym w kawie oraz herbacie. Czas jej połowicznego rozkładu jest tym dłuższy im jest rzadziej przyswajana. Nie rekomenduje się spożycia więcej niż kubka kawy dziennie, ponieważ organizm przyzwyczaja się do alkaloidu i przez to ma on mniejszą skuteczność – mówi chłopak.

Prawnik obok Dereka nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia.

Kobieta wygląda na ogłuszoną. Przeważnie w takich sytuacjach jest wiele różnych scenariuszy, ale dzieciak jest ewidentnie nieświadom tego, że właśnie jest podrywany. To cholernie urocze i Derek nagle nie dziwi się, że chłopak ma do obrony kota. Wredne stworzenie musi bronić niewinności swojego pana.

\- To może chciałbyś wyjść na drinka? – proponuje właścicielka cocker spaniela.

Derek musi przyznać kobiecie, że jest wytrwałym zawodnikiem.

\- Alkohol uszkadza dendryty, wypustki neuronów, które są strukturami odpowiadającymi za połączenia międzykomórkowe – odpowiada chłopak.

Teraz to Derek parska. Clooney patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, bo trzyma w zębach piłkę od dobrych kilku minut i najwyraźniej czuje się ignorowany.

Dzieciak chyba orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, bo patrzy na kobietę przed sobą, marszcząc brwi. Kosmyki włosów uciekają mu zza uszu, gdy zrywa się lekki wiatr.

\- Czy często pani zaczepia w parkach chłopców, którzy wyglądają na nastolatków? – pyta dzieciak.

Derek dostrzega jak twarz kobiety ciemnieje. Właścicielka cocker spaniela podrywa się z ławki i chyba ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale głos więźnie jej w gardle. Ostatecznie odchodzi, zostawiając skonfundowanego chłopaka na ławce.

Prawnik wciska Derekowi dwudziestkę i ciągnie swojego golden retrivera z powrotem do domu.

ooo

Mija kolejny tydzień i Derek niemal czuje żal, że nie widzi znajomej twarzy na ławce. Oczywiście właścicielka cocker spaniela zaczęła już rozprowadzać plotki o chłopaku, więc z jednej strony jest bezdomnym, z drugiej wariatem, a z trzeciej gejem. Derek bawi się przednio.

Trochę żałuje, że dzieciak pewnie przez to, że był nagabywany, zmienił park. A może po prostu godziny.

Ławka stoi pusta i wygląda tak samotnie. Clooney jednak nareszcie jest szczęśliwy i odprężony, i Derek zastanawia się, gdzie ludzie kupują koty bojowe.

Rzuca piłkę na środek trawnika, a potem zamiera, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że znajoma szara kulka dobiega do niej przed psem i syczy.

\- Nie znowu! – jęczy Derek, bo Clooney dostaje wstecznego i prawie wywraca go.

Szuka wzrokiem chłopaka, ale jedyne co widzi to blondynkę w krzykliwych ciuchach, która podnosi Machiavellego. W jej włosach jest sporej wielkości kwiat i dziewczyna patrzy na zwierzaka w swoich dłoniach karcąco.

\- Velli! – mówi kobieta. – Co ci mamma mówiła o straszeniu psów! – łaja go.

Najwyraźniej to nie pierwszy raz. Albo co gorsza właściciel kota opowiedział jej o wcześniejszych spotkaniach Machiavellego i Clooneya. Derek nie wie co gorsze, ale nie zamierza bronić honoru swojego psa. Clooney jest na tyle dużym psem, że powinien robić to już sam.

\- To twoja piłka, pieszczoszku? – pyta dziewczyna i pochyla się, żeby pogłaskać Clooneya.

Derek pewnie powinien powiedzieć jej, że nie dotyka się obcych psów, ale coś mówi mu, że to bezsensowne.

\- To twojego zwierzaka napastuje Velli – mówi dziewczyna.

\- Clooney chyba zapomina czasem, że jest psem – odpowiada Derek, odbierając od niej piłkę.

\- Ale jest słodki. Czasem żałuję, że Spencer nie dostał psa – dodaje nieznajoma. – W zasadzie jestem Penelope – przedstawia się.

\- Derek – odpowiada szybko, rejestrując, że Spencer to pewnie właściciel szarego wredniaka.

Penelope stara się nie upuścić Machiavellego, zapewne dlatego, że kot wciąż wpatruje się w Clooneya.

\- Jakiś ty słodziachny – mówi dziewczyna, patrząc w dół.

\- Jaki właściciel taki pies – odpowiada Derek szybko.

Penelope chichocze krótko i poprawia okulary wolną ręką.

\- Czasami naprawdę żałuję, że jestem zaręczona – wzdycha kobieta. – Tyle cudownych czekoladowych muffinek jest jeszcze na tym świecie.

Derek przewraca oczami, bo sygnał jest aż nazbyt czytelny.

\- Spencer jest szczęściarzem – odpowiada wcale nie speszony.

Penelope wygląda na zaskoczoną, a potem spogląda na kota, jakby fakty w jej głowie nareszcie się łączyły.

\- Tylko wyprowadzam jego kota, bo wyjechał na jakieś zajęcia w tym tygodniu. Jestem pewna, że wróci w połowie tygodnia i w sobotę będzie już w parku – tłumaczy kobieta i przygląda mu się odrobinę zbyt podejrzliwie. – Więc Spencer… - zaczyna Penelope tonem, który Derekowi się wcale nie podoba.

\- Kot Spencera bije mojego psa – mówi szybko Derek i to jest drugi raz jak wypowiada to zdanie.

Ma nadzieję, że ostatni, bo to brzmi głupio nawet w jego uszach.

Penelope zaczyna się śmiać, a szara wredota patrzy na niego, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że ma go na oku.

ooo

Penelope pojawia się z kotem następnego dnia i nie siada na ławce. To dziwnie kojące, bo to ławka Spencera. I nikt nie powinien na niej siadać. Chyba cała reszta psiej społeczności uważa podobnie, bo zerkają na puste miejsce z pewną dozą aprobaty, gdy dziewczyna tylko kładzie tam zabawki dla Machiavellego.

Clooney ucieka jak najdalej podczas, gdy Penelope wyciąga kłębek wełny, którym kot się wcale nie interesuje. Derek zerka tylko od czasu do czasu na psa, który buszuje w pobliskich krzakach, w bezpiecznej odległości od szarej wredoty.

\- Spencer bardzo żałował, że podczas waszej rozmowy nie poprawił się – mówi dziewczyna nagle. – Nie ma dowodów na to, że Machiavelli był wredny. Jest to popularnym stwierdzeniem i Spencer nazywając kota postanowił być mainstreamowy – dodaje Penelope.

Derek wie, że to nie żart. Nie zna Spencera, ale obserwował go na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, iż chłopak faktycznie mniej więcej tak pojmuje świat. Pewnie samemu nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo odstaje od całego nudnego społeczeństwa, które ich otacza.

Nie to jednak przyciąga jego uwagę. Penelope świadomie czy nie zdradziła mu, że Spencer o nim mówił. To jest jakoś dziwnie przyjemna myśl i Derek nie chce dalej się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Czym on się w ogóle zajmuje? – pyta, bo dziewczyna wydaje się idealnym źródłem informacji.

Penelope wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Spytaj go w następnym tygodniu, czekoladowa muffinko, jeśli się odważysz. – Ewidentnie z niego żartuje.

Rozmowa ze Spencerem wydaje się ryzykowna, ale on nie jest jak Clooney i nie boi się cholernego kota.

ooo

Chłopak, zgodnie ze słowami Penelope, wraca na ławkę w następną sobotę. Wydaje się zmęczony, chociaż wciąż ma ze sobą grubą książkę. Nie czyta jej jednak jedynie gładzi palcem wypukłość liter, więc to musi być stary druk.

Derek czuje się jak idiota, bo mimo tego co mówił Penelope, jednak nie bardzo ma jaja, żeby podejść. Nie ma wymówki, żeby to zrobić, bo kot Spencera bije jego psa, więc teoretycznie powinien trzymać się z daleka, żeby sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzali.

Szara wredota jednak ociera się o nogawkę spodni jego pana i nie spuszcza go z oka, jakby w ten sposób chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że to jej teren.

Derek nie cierpi kotów.

\- Cześć – mówi szybko zanim się rozmyśli.

Chłopak patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- Pomyślałem, że się przedstawię, odkąd wiem jak masz na imię – dodaje i wyciąga rękę. – Derek.

Jego dłoń wisi w powietrzu i Spencer marszczy brwi.

\- Na rękach jest tyle bakterii, że higieniczniej jest się pocałować – informuje go chłopak, a potem czerwieni się wściekle, gdy orientuje się jak to brzmiało.

Derek prycha rozbawiony i cofa dłoń.

\- Co wtedy zostaje na pierwszą randkę? – pyta i wie, że igra z ogniem, ale czuje się trochę pewniej, gdy rumieniec Spencera przybiera na sile.

Pytanie jest retoryczne i nie oczekuje na nie odpowiedzi. Wie też, że chłopak nie da zaprosić się na kawę ani alkohol, a przynajmniej nie bez wykładu. Jest świadom tego, że ludzie w parku obserwują ich. Gdzieś tam kątem oka dostrzega nawet znajomego prawnika.

\- Dlaczego kot? – pyta, bo intrygowało go to od początku.

Spencer wzrusza ramionami.

\- Moja mama uznała, że to idealny kompan dla samotnego dwudziestoparolatka, który nie rokuje na przyszłość – mówi chłopak.

Derek nie bardzo wie jak to zinterpretować, bo te słowa są wyzbyte jakiegokolwiek jadu. Ludzie przeważnie dokonują takich wyznań z pewną dawką emocji. Spencer po prostu stwierdza fakt i nie jest nawet lekko zaniepokojony tym, co jego matka myśli.

\- Garcia – wzdycha chłopak po chwili i Derek nie bardzo rozumie. – Rozmawiałeś z Penelope w ubiegłym tygodniu. Miała wyprowadzić Machiavellego na spacer – tłumaczy.

\- Ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę – przyznaje Derek.

Spencer marszczy brwi i bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Garcia, znaczy Penelope jest zaręczona – informuje go chłopak.

Derek nie bardzo wie dlaczego Spencer mu to mówi. Chłopak zresztą wraca do przeglądania swojej książki, jakby uważał rozmowę za zakończoną. Może faktycznie tak jest, chociaż Derek za cholerę nie wie co zrobił nie tak.

Szara wredota mruży oczy w niemej groźbie.

ooo

Mijają tygodnie i Spencer wciąż siaduje na tej samej ławce. Derek wie, że to ostatnie weekendy, kiedy faktycznie będą mogli normalnie porozmawiać. Wraz z przyjściem jesieni nadciągnie zmienna pogoda i ich mała rutyna zmieni się.  
Czuje się trochę jak idiota, bo zaczyna nerwowo przeglądać sprawy gdzie seryjni mordercy wyrabiali sobie zaufanie u swoich ofiar. To trochę żałosne, ale Spencer nie wydaje się reagować na standardowe formy zagadywania. Dziewczyna z pudlem już się o tym przekonała. Podobnie jak jeden z biegaczy.

Derek stara się teraz przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas rzucić jakąś uwagą, ale Spencer nie wydaje się zainteresowany. Chłopak w zasadzie żyje we własnym świecie, trochę bardziej magicznym niż cholerny park.

Derek próbował nawet podejrzeć książki, które Spencer przegląda, ale to jest wszystko począwszy od poetów angielskich a skończywszy na najnowszej pracy Stephena Hawkinga. Spencer może być równie dobrze studentem literatury czy językoznawstwa jak i astronautą. Nic, kompletnie nic nie wskazuje na coś jednoznacznego.

Dlatego prawie pieje z zachwytu, gdy pewnego dnia wchodzi do parku, a na ławce obok Spencera siedzi Penelope.

\- Cześć królowo – wita się z dziewczyną. – Cześć Spencer – dodaje i chłopak odrywa się od jakiś notatek.

Spencer patrzy na niego długo i chłodniej niż zwykle. Wydaje się dziwnie zrezygnowany, gdy oddaje dziewczynie papiery.

\- Jak się miewają biszkopcik i moja ulubiona czekoladowa muffina? – pyta Penelope.

\- Gotowi do schrupania – żartuje Derek i Spencer czerwieni się nieznacznie.

\- Drogi 187, nie bądź zazdrosny! Zawsze będziesz miał specjalne miejsce w moim sercu – ogłasza Penelope.

Derek mruga lekko zaskoczony.

\- 187? – pyta ciekawie.

Pierwszy raz słyszy, aby kogoś tak nazywano.

\- To od IQ naszego geniusza – tłumaczy mu Penelope i patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

Derek wie, że ma otwarte szerzej usta, ale nie bardzo wie co ma powiedzieć. To wiele wyjaśnia, ale tego pewnie nie powinien mówić na głos.

\- Muszę wziąć Machiavellego do weterynarza – ogłasza nagle Spencer i podnosi kota na ręce.

\- Ale mieliśmy posiedzieć w parku – jęczy dziewczyna, wstając.

\- Derek na pewno z chęcią cię oprowadzi – informuje ją Spencer.

Przytula ją miękko na pożegnanie i kiwa głową Derekowi. To raczej niespotykane, bo Spencer jak każdy tutaj ma swoją rutynę. Przeważnie spędza godzinę w parku, czytając na świeżym powietrzu, gdy Machiavelli stara się wymyślić nową metodę na ucieczkę z szelek. Derek bawi się wtedy z Clooneyem, a potem dosiada się i wymieniają dwa zdania, a następnie Spencer wraca do ignorowania go.

Penelope też chyba uważa, że coś jest nie tak, bo patrzy w ślad za przyjacielem i zagryza wargi nerwowo.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – pyta dziewczyna ciekawie. – Tak jak radziłam, żebyś porozmawiał?

Derek wzrusza ramionami. To nie bardzo jej sprawa, ale zna Spencera, więc może wie czym tak bardzo go uraził.

\- Przedstawiłem się. Powiedział mi, że jego mama kupiła mu kota i, że masz narzeczonego – informuje ją Derek i kiwa głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że pojęcia nie ma co się dzieje.

Oczy Penelope robią się na krótką chwilę odrobinę większe i nawet okulary tego nie ukrywają.

\- Och – mówi kobieta bardzo cienkim głosem. – Muszę iść – dodaje i Derek nie bardzo wie dlaczego dzisiaj wszyscy tak się gdzieś spieszą.

ooo

Spencer nie pojawia się następnego dnia w parku, co go jakoś nie dziwi. Przeczuwał taki obrót sprawy, bo zamiast iść na przód zaczęli się cofać. Derek nie bardzo wie jak to się stało, że Spencer z każdym dniem lubił go mniej, ale iloraz inteligencji raczej nie miał z tym wiele wspólnego. Derek w końcu nie czuje się skończonym idiotą, chociaż w porównaniu do tego geniusza pewnie większość populacji tak wygląda.

Czasami zastanawia się nad tym co faktycznie robi Spencer. Penelope nie chciała mu powiedzieć, a chłopak nie wydawał się specjalnie przekonany o tym, że powinien o tym głośno mówić. Możliwe, że jest jakimś mistrzem zła i Derek kiedyś będzie go profilował. Prawdę powiedziawszy bardzo nie chciałby tego robić, bo Spencer jest idealnie tajemniczy. Nie ma żadnych wskazówek, ani w wyglądzie ani w zachowaniu chłopaka, które pozwalałyby cokolwiek stwierdzić. Derek nie wie nawet ile Spencer ma lat, jedynie tyle, że nie jest nastolatkiem i chwała, bo wtedy to naprawdę byłoby dziwne.

Kiedy wraca z Clooneyem do domu, pies wydaje się dziwnie rozczarowany.

Możliwe, że obecność wrednego kota i na niego działała stymulująco.

ooo

Spencer nie pokazuje się i w następnym tygodniu. Cały park wydaje się winić niego, więc Derek zagryza wargi i bawi się z Clooneyem jak zawsze, starając się nie patrzeć na pustą ławkę. Przeczucie mówi mu, że Spencer już nie wróci.

ooo

Kiedy wraca do domu po pracy we wtorek zatrzymuje się jak wryty na chodniku przed własnym budynkiem. Penelope jak poprzednim razem jest w wydekoltowanej, kwiecistej sukience i poprawia Spencerowi krawat, a to jest coś czego Derek raczej się nie spodziewał, gdy rano wychodził do pracy.  
Chłopak zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho i patrzy wściekle na kobietę.

\- To co zrobiłaś, jest nielegalne! – mówi Spencer na tyle głośno, że Derek doskonale słyszy każde słowo.

Może też powiedzieć, że chłopak jest zestresowany i zażenowany jednocześnie.

\- Nie przesadzaj – karci go Penelope. – Wszystko w imię miłości! – dodaje dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Włamałaś się do bazy FBI – jęczy Spencer i Derek mruga zaskoczony.  
Prawdopodobnie powinien teraz odchrząknąć i zwróć na siebie ich uwagę, ale ta rozmowa jest naprawdę interesująca.

\- Nie musiałabym tego robić, gdybyś nie był bezsensownie zazdrosny – zauważa Penelope.

\- Nie byłem zazdrosny – odpowiada Spencer. – Jak mogę być zazdrosny o kogoś kogo nie znam – dodaje.

Kobieta patrzy na niego twardo i chłopak odwraca wzrok.

\- Może byłem odrobinę przewrażliwiony, ale on mnie nazwał 'ślicznym chłopcem', gdy rozmawialiśmy pierwszy raz, a potem już nigdy nie – mówi Spencer. – A potem… - urywa.

\- Potem wywnioskowałeś, że rozmawia z tobą, żeby zdobyć mój numer – przypomina chłopakowi bezlitośnie Penelope.

Derek ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo to wszystko nagle układa się w logiczną całość.

\- A potem powiedziałaś mu, że mam IQ 187 – dodaje Spencer, jakby to było jakąś tragedią.

\- Skarbie, to nie jest powód do wstydu, że jesteś geniuszem – tłumaczy spokojnie Penelope.

\- I zhakowałaś bazę danych FBI – ciągnie dalej chłopak, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem. – To nielegalne. Mogłabyś trafić do federalnego więzienia.

\- Nawet się nie zorientowali. I to nie tak, że szukałam jego nagich zdjęć, bo dla twojej wiadomości takich nie ma, więc sam musisz się postarać o zdobycie ich dla mnie – oznajmia mu Penelope. – Potrzebny był mi tylko jego adres – dodaje dziewczyna jakby to była najoczywistsza z rzeczy.

Spencer zakrywa twarz dłońmi, a potem wkłada kosmyki, które zakrywały mu twarz, za ucho. Wydaje się słodko zdenerwowany. Derek wie, że wygląda jak idiota stojąc za swoim samochodem, ale nie może się zdobyć na to, żeby się ruszyć.

\- Idę stąd – oznajmia nagle Spencer.

Derek zna ten ton i przeważnie u przestępców oznacza podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. Nieodwołalne decyzje z jego doświadczenia kończą się strzelaniną. W tej sytuacji pewnie jednak oznacza, że nigdy nie spotka już Spencera, bo chłopak z jakiegoś powodu przestał przychodzić do parku.

\- Słonko – mówi Penelope.

\- On pracuje w FBI. Pomyśli, że go śledzę. Albo że jestem seryjnym mordercą – odpowiada jej Spencer.

Chłopak wkłada dłonie do kieszeni i spuszcza nisko głowę, gdy schodzi powoli po schodach. Derek nie marnuje ani chwili, gdy wychyla się w końcu zza samochodu, i chwyta Spencera z pewną dozą wprawy. Zamiast jednak wykręcić mu rękę, opiera go o drzwi czarnego firmowego SUVa i całuje go miękko w usta.

\- Cześć Spencer – mówi z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy odrywają się od siebie. – Normalnie podałbym ci rękę, ale powiedziałeś, że higieniczniej jest się całować – przypomina mu Derek.

Chłopak wygląda na zszokowanego, ale na jego ustach szybko pojawia się delikatny uśmiech zrozumienia.

ooo

Kiedy wracają do parku, Machiavelli szuka tylko sposobu, żeby zbliżyć się do Clooneya. Pies wciąż udaje, że się boi, ale nie ucieka już z taką werwą jak wcześniej i Derek może ze spokojem powiedzieć, że to udawana część ich zabawy.

Spencer siada na ławce czytając kolejną z tych swoich grubych książek podczas, gdy Derek podchodzi do prawnika z golden retriverem i wciska mu w dłoń pomiętą dwudziestkę.

\- Jesteśmy kwita – mówi krótko i mężczyzna uśmiecha się szeroko.


End file.
